westshorefandomcom-20200214-history
Running To Class
This seems to be a tradition for all sevvies. They have it in their heads that being late to class or lunch is the most devastating thing ever, so they run to class or lunch. This most likely stems from the fact that this is their first year where (for most of them) classes aren't held in the same room with the same teacher anymore and they aren't used to the transit. It is probably the single funniest and most aggravating thing ever. If I see you running in the halls I will trip you, you will fall, and I will laugh when you are crushed under the weight of your unnecessarily large backpack. You have been warned underclassmen. Love, West Shore Upperclassmen Rolling Backpacks Infernal dumbbells on wheels that annoy peoples ears and then take out their legs as they try to hide from the pain. A motion should be made to ban all of them. How to deal with Rolling Backpacks # Stretch out those legs (wouldn't want to pull a muscle) # Get within 3 feet of the target # Pull your leg back # Let all of your fury out as you kick that backpack as revenge for running over your foot earlier People with rolling backpacks have been noted to sing "they see me rolln' they hatin'" Naruto Running With the new influx of students every year, there are, of course, those with interest that border on the "geeky" spectrum, and proud otakus are no exception. They display their skills they learned from Japaneae imports by Naruto Running. This style of transportation helps these young fresh faces get to class in a timely manner, and also perfectly conveys their expression of sheer unadulterated willpower as they are determined to get to there class, and around campus in a timely, yet effective manner. How to Naruto Run: Wear comfortable and easy-to-move-in clothing. Running shoes are optimal, but not necessary. Light-up shoes are highly recommended, especially the ones that make sound, which have been scientifically proven to make you run faster. Make sure your backpack is being worn correctly. You can tie the backpack strings around your waist if you desire, but you don't have to. Before you run, make the necessary preparations. Bend your torso forward and keep it almost straight, as if you were being bent over a car hood to be arrested. Did you know that it's very common for Sasuke cosplayers to get arrested while in costume? More than any other character cosplayed. Bring your arms up behind your back, and keep them straight. You can ball your hands up into fists, or hold your palms out flat, depends on your preference. Run. While running to class, you can scream magical, speed-enhancing phrases such as: * "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" * "KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" * "ORAORAORAORAORA-" * "Gotta go fast!" * Playing this ,this , or this while running is the preferred option by sevvies when in need of a speed-enhancing spell. Congratulations! You are ready to rush at the speed of sound to your next class, and impress all your weeaboo friends along the way! Shuffle Running Although less common and slower than Naruto Running, shuffle running is a common substitute for new sevvies. If you enjoy your dignity a tiny bit more Shuffle running is a great way to show it. This style of running doubles as a great way to let the upperclassmen know you are coming. How to Shuffle Run # Get some shoes good for sliding; a good way to test this is to run and jump onto Mrs. Anderson's floor, and if you move 2 feet you have the optimal equipment. # Stretch out! (the usual) # Slide your right foot forwards while keeping it on the ground # Slide your left foot forwards so it is now next to your right foot (still on the ground) # Repeat steps 3-4 quickly for maximum progress # Now run as Naruto but never let your feet leave the ground Trivia * This does not require bending over but it is recommended. * This way of transport is seen in about 3 out of every 10 sevvies. * This method is more subtle than Naruto running. Upperclassmen and Running Stopping Runners On some occasions, another student may begin to chase a sevvie as they run. Alternatively, they may grab the half-shell of a backpack and walk them calmly to their class. Both of these actions are effective in claiming a sevvie, as it gives evidence that they must be mentored. Non-Sevvie Running Usually, the instant one graduates to eighth grade, they lose all urge to run to a class. However, there are occasions in which one may see an 8th+ grader moving swiftly in the hallway. This is a different action than the sevvie versions of running due to intent and methods, such as: * The subject must make a carefully-timed rendezvous with a significant other and takes a few quick steps down an uncrowded hall * Sra. Marti insists that your journey to that test in the portables/auditorium is not as important as sitting prettily in your seat; one may take longer strides and border on shuffle running. * Being dramatic for humorous reasons, especially mocking sevvies. Category:Artifacts and Happenings